Krieg: The Insane Hunter
by Silverknife101
Summary: Krieg always knew that one day he would leave Pandora, he just didn't expected that he would leave because of a purple, glowing cone he found on the ground. Follow Krieg as he enters Beacon and learns of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello to all and any that looked at the title and thought, 'OK, I'll read it'. Thanks._

 _I hope I can at least get you to review on this, because I'm not the best writer when it comes to the details or grammar of a story. I hope I can find time to write this. A lot of things could suddenly happen in my life so, sorry in advance._

 _This story will most likely contain: swears, blood, a little gore in the future, a chance of crappy writing (don't let that discourage you), and Krieg._

 _I'll mention it now that Krieg only will be the only character from any of the Borderlands games to show up in this story, so yeah enjoy._

 _The Voices of Krieg:_

"Insane Krieg"

 **Deep Voice**

 **DEEP SHOUT**

 _Inner Krieg_  


"Inner Krieg said out loud."

* * *

 _Why did you jump on to the train?_ The inner voice of Krieg rang out inside the in-control and insane Krieg's empty head, who was walking on the tracks of the train he just jumped off.

"Ha ha. Time makes my blood boil," Krieg growled as he looked over his buzz axe for any marks.

 _We should be getting back, hopefully they're waiting for us._ Krieg groaned in annoyance, but turned around anyway. The sounds of a train heading right for him could be heard. Remembering the first encounter with a train, he threw himself off the tracks, just in time to see the train pass by. He landed on something hard, but wasn't bothered by it. The sounds of the train disappeared off into the distance as he got off the ground. He looked around, but found nothing of interest and asked/yelled, "No pretty lady!?"

Inner Krieg rolled his eyes at the question, stopping mid-roll when something at his feet caught his eye. Krieg reached down and picked it up. It was a stone cone with glowing purple parts. _It's the vault key! Handsome Jack doesn't have the vault key anymore. We win, we have to get back to the others. How do we make sure it doesn't fall back into the hands of Jack? It's probably too strong to destroy it. Inner Krieg started to ponder what to do with the key._

"DESTROY!" Krieg shouted, throwing the key into the air, and smashing it into a million pieces with his buzz axe. Time around him started to slow down as the pieces of the key that went in all directions slowed to a halt. _Great job genius, you broke time._ Inner Krieg insulted insane Krieg as the key's pieces started to revolve around him and purple lines shot out of the pieces to each other. A purple bubble formed, surrounding him. The ground under him disappeared, but yet he felt like he was still on the ground. A purple light radiated from the bubble and filled his view with so much purple, that he had to shut his eyes.

"Too. Much. **Purple. Not. ENOUGH.** **RED!** " Krieg steadily got louder until he was yelling, he opened his eyes, and launched his body forward. Instead of seeing a desert that he expected, he found a lushest forest as his surroundings. "Where are we?" Inner Krieg asked as he looked around and the train tracks were gone, as well as the key.

"Arrgh. Inside voice, stay in." Krieg said as he hit the flat side of his buzz axe against his head a few times. "What are you talking about?" Inner Krieg said when he realized something, Krieg was whispering, his voice was being spoke. It was a great improvement, but an improvement that couldn't be thought about as Krieg rammed a tree and rambled about how his meat bicycle is only built for one.

 _OK, stop it. Anyway, how did we get into this forest?_ Inner Krieg didn't let his voice escape for the fear of destroying the tree and attracting attention from anyone or anything in the forest.

Inner Krieg checked his/Krieg's inventory, skills, and map. The map was empty and all of the skills were still there. The inventory was empty except for a relic that increases fire damage, a normal shield, a class mod that increased fire damage, fifty Eridium bars, and Krieg's buzz axe; any other weapons weren't there. _Great, we have no guns._ Inner Krieg sighed. "Guns lessen the bloodshed." Krieg grinned from under his psycho mask and looked at his buzz axe.

Krieg began to wander through the forest, killing several squirrels and birds, until he stumbled upon a clearing filled with four teenagers, two guys and two girls, fighting a mob of dark creatures. One guy had red hair, dark skin, and gauntlets with blades on them. The other guy was tall, tanned, and a long sword. One girl had dark brown hair, sunglasses, and a Gatling gun. The last person was a girl with a brown box, no weapon, long brown hair, and... rabbit ears? The rabbit ears confused Krieg, while inner Krieg tried to think of a reason for the ears. _Eridium testing._ That was the first thing that came to him. _She got lucky that she didn't die._

The dark creatures had white masks and varied from boars to wolfs to bears to snakes. To inner Krieg, Eridium testing was the same reason for the creatures' appearance. One of the bears attacked the rabbit girl with it's claw. She was thrown back from the strike and dropped her box, about twenty colored crystals fell out. Krieg picked up five red crystals, putting four away.

 _We have to save them._ Inner Krieg ordered as the creatures started to close in on the teens. "WHO WANTS THE FIRST SLICE?!" Krieg yelled, making everyone and everything stop and look towards him. _What does the crystal do?_ Inner Krieg asked as Krieg jumped over the rabbit girl and ran at the crowd of creatures. He crushed the crystal in his hand and was suddenly engulfed by fire and red dust that appeared from the it. _Of course, we get set on fire._ Krieg let out some hysterical laughter as he met his first enemy.

Krieg gripped his buzz axe with both hands and dived the saw blade into a dark bear's mask. It went through with little resistance and the bear was set ablaze. He pulled his weapon out and with a little spin, swung it down onto a dark wolf's arm. The blade continued through the arm and to the other arm, stopping only when it hit a boar's backside. The buzz axe chipped a piece of the armour off the boar, but it was set on fire. "Now run, HAHAHA run!" Krieg chuckled loudly as he started to rampage, cutting and burning all of the creatures.

-Time-

After what seemed like twenty minutes, the ground was littered with corpses of the dark creatures that started to dissipate into nothingness. "I have the shiniest meat bicycle!" Krieg howled, thrusting his buzz axe into the air as the fire on his body burnt out naturally.

*Click*

The sound of a camera, felt out off place for Krieg and slightly ruined his want to slaughter anything that moved, only slightly though. He looked in the direction of the camera to see the rabbit girl holding a camera and the other three teens stood next to her, all ready for him to make a move.

"Who are you?" The sunglasses girl asked.

"I'm Krieg Inferno!" Krieg shouted at the top of his lungs and arched backward. _That's not our last name._ Inner Krieg pointed out.

"Well, anyway, Mr. Inferno you'll have to come with us."

" **Why?** " Krieg said coldly, making the rabbit girl shivered a little.

"We were told to bring anyone found out here with us, by force if we have to." She gave a little head nod and the two guys started to walk towards him.

 _Are they innocent? If they strike to kill, then they aren't innocent and you can kill them._ Inner Krieg didn't want to kill them, they were clearly different then normal bandits, but he can't take any chances. The last time he spared someone, he found himself locked in a cell and getting tested on with Eridium. He didn't want to repeat that no matter what, he already lost the memories of the ones he lost and didn't want to lose anymore memories.

"Hey, no fighting," a male voice called out from the right of them and everyone looked. There stood a man with a red cape, a sword with gears on the handle, and facial hair.

 _ **[Qrow Branwen**_

 _ **-A Dust, Old Crow]**_

Those words appeared in front of the man before disappearing, but only in Krieg's mind. _Why does Claptrap's naming system still work?_ Inner Krieg wondered as he watched 'Qrow' look at Krieg.

"It's the bird of darkness, here steal away my shinies!" Krieg shouted as he pointed to the man then retracted his hand into a fist to his chest. _Shut up._ Inner Krieg said as the man chuckled at his nickname.

"Ha, nice light show you put on here. My name's Qrow," The man looked at the aftermath and walked to the teens. "Tell him you names, he just saved you." He started to pull a flask from his pocket.

The Gatling gun girl pointed out, "Weren't you suppose to save us if we got in trouble?" Qrow was too busy drinking from a flask to hear her. She sighed and introduced herself anyway, "I'm Coco, the leader of team CFVY(Coffee)."

"V-velvet." The rabbit girl said shyly.

"Fox." The red-hair guy said, inner Krieg noted that Fox's eyes were completely white.

"Yatsuhashi." The big dude said standing tall.

" **Hiii!** " Krieg gave a small wave and held it out in a creepy manner that made everyone, besides Qrow, a little tense.

"Why are you out here?" Coco asked, still tense from Krieg's 'hi'.

"The darkness forced me to come here."

"The Grimm forced you from safety? Well, our job was to defeat the Grimm and evacuate anyone we found. But the place was overrun and any survivors didn't last long enough for us to get here. Thanks for killing those Grimm by the way." Qrow stretched out his arm as if to reveal the massacre of Grimm that took place.

"What now?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"We take him with us." Qrow started to walk away, gesturing for the teens and Krieg to follow.

 _Pandora must have changed a lot if we aren't getting mistaken for a normal psycho, let's go along with them until we can get back to Sanctuary._ Krieg tailed behind them as no to little words were said. Krieg looked up at the sky and noticed something out of place. The Hyperion H was not in the sky and the moon was elsewhere.  "They must have defeated Hyperion." Inner Krieg accidentally said out load, as in it was barely audible to other people. Krieg was about to hit his head with his buzz axe when Velvet said something that stopped both Kriegs.

"Who's Hyperion?" She asked, turning around and looked confused at Krieg when she heard Krieg whisper. Krieg's eyes widened and he lowered his arm at the random question. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Krieg.

"Hyperion? Is that a shoe company?" Coco asked.

"Hyperion, Handsome Jack, Pandora, Eridium!" Inner Krieg started to blurt out words that the average person on Pandora would know and all he got were confused stares. Insane Krieg was too busy trying to grasp the information of the conversation to stop the sane part of him from talking. "This is Pandora, right?" Inner Krieg's voice left Krieg's mouth and was meet with silence.

They all traded looks with each other and Qrow was the first person to reply, "This is Remnant and I have never heard of Hyperion, Handsome Jack, Pandora, or Eridium. Can you explain more?"

* * *

 _AN: Sorry, it was short, but I felt this was the best spot to leave it off at._

 _Anything good, bad, or out of place? Review and tell me please._

 _This is my first fan fiction and I'll try to keep a steady pace of uploads without it going down in quality._

 _If you played as Krieg before you would know what skill tree is being used, but I'll tell you what skills he's taking:_

Level: 36

Fire Relic: +13.5% Fire Damage

Torch Class Mod: +21% Burn Damage, Burn, Baby, Burn(+2), Flame Fire(+4)

Hellborn Skill Tree:

Burn, Baby, Burn: 5(+2)

Fuel the Fire: 5

Numbed Nerves: 5

Pain is Power: 5

Fire Fiend: 5

Flame Fire: 1(+4)

Elemental Empathy: 5

 _I'm kinda of making a rough estimate on the stats, so bear with it._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I somehow found enough time in the week to write the second chapter. Also, thanks to the people who are reading my fan fiction._

 _The writing has changed, only slightly though. I hope I don't change it much and that it's pleasant for you to read._

 _OCs will appear in the story, but they aren't going to be from Pandora and they'll just be there to push the story forward or be cannon fodder, you'll see in this chapter._

* * *

Krieg's brain was working at full capacity, but was failing to understand what that meant. "No, no, no, no. No. No. No! No!" Krieg started to shout in disbelief and punched a nearby tree, leaving a fist-sized dent in it. _Why aren't we on Pandora anymore? What_ _'s_ _going to happen to Pandora? Why were we sent here? We have to find a way back._ Inner Krieg asked and commanded as he tried to piece together the new place that surrounded him that wasn't even related to Pandora. All Insane Krieg got was that he wasn't on Pandora anymore. Both the Kriegs couldn't wrap their heads around them being on a different plant. "HEAD IS HURTING!" Krieg howled into the sky as he grabbed the sides of his head as if he was trying to keep it from creaking open.

"Calm down." Yatsuhashi said as the soft hum of a buzzard engine could be heard coming from somewhere behind the tents. Before Krieg could shout again, what looked to be a larger, better-built, and wider-winged buzzard appeared from the direction of the engine hum. The buzzard hovered several yards above the tree tops.

The buzzard's side doors slide wide open to show half-a-dozen people with masks like the black creatures that covered most of the face while leaving the mouth open and each had a sword or a rifle. They also had ears or a tail or at least the feature of a normal animal. It looked like that two of the six were girls. They all wore a black long-sleeve undershirt, a gray vest, and black pants. "We have some humans," one of them chuckled as they all gained a smile across their faces.

Insane Krieg was too confused to follow a thing and Sane Krieg didn't understand anything, so Krieg did the only thing he knew what to do when everything didn't make sense: destroy someone or something. "Shut up!" Krieg yelled as he threw his buzz axe at the aircraft, making it embed itself into the side of the ship.

All the masked people recoiled back from the buzz axe and didn't notice that Krieg started to climb a tree.

"What are you doing?" Qrow called out when he saw that Krieg was already halfway up the tree.

"I must fetch my meat shank!" Krieg replied without looking at him. _I hope we don't die cause of your stupidity._ Inner Krieg had calmed down and tired his best to piece the situation he found himself in together. When he saw that he/Krieg had reached the top of the tree, he already knew what was going to happen. Krieg propelled himself at the ship and clenched the bottom lip of the open ship door.

"What the heck?" A masked girl screamed as the ship turned from the sudden added weight and momentum caused by Krieg. After the ship stopped wobbling, one of the guys looked over the edge and spotted Krieg's large body hanging on to the bottom lip of the door frame. "How did he get up here?" The same guy asked. "I don't know, kick him off." The girl said as she started to stomp on Krieg's fingers, this plan quickly backfired as Krieg grabbed her foot with one arm and threw her out of the ship.

Krieg pulled himself up and all the masked people took a step back from him. They all raised their weapons and pointed them at him. Krieg made a quick look down to see Qrow had caught the falling masked girl. Krieg looked for his buzz axe, which he found on the side of the ship. Krieg leaned over to his buzz axe and gave it several tugs to get it out. He gave a quick look over of the enemies that filled the ship and smiled from under his mask.

 _Don't kill them._ Inner Krieg said. "What? **Whyyyy?** " Krieg growled at his inner voice. _I said so._ Inner Krieg simply answered. Krieg shook his head, "Leave me, inside voice!" _Hey, the moment your axe touches the flesh of anyone in this world that I don't say you can kill, I'll end it. So listen to me._ Inner Krieg ordered. Krieg shook his head more violently, "You can't control meat master, only meat master can control meat master!" _Listen! To! Me! This isn't Pandora,_ _that man,_ _Qrow, said that_ _this is Remnant._ _We may have have been able to kill_ _almost_ _anyone_ _on Pandora without a second thought, but we're not on Pandora anymore. We're on Remnant,_ _a place we know nothing about._ _So we can't kill anyone until we know_ _more_ _. OK?_ Inner Krieg shouted at Krieg inside his head. Krieg started to rub the side of his head. "Urg, fine." Krieg agreed through clenched teeth. Krieg knew that his 'inside voice' was right. Krieg may be insane, but he's not stupid.

"Hey, no talking to yourself," a rifle guy said. "What do we do?" A swords-woman asked. "Kill h-." Before a third guy could finish his sentence, he was punched in the gut by Krieg. Krieg withdrew his fist, allowing the man to fall to the ground with a thud and become unconscious. The four still-standing people all went into fighting poses, while Krieg attached his buzz axe to a belt loop.

The swords-woman swung at Krieg with sword that looked a lot like Zero's katana, except it didn't have a blue glow on it, and simply ducked under the attack. The rifle guy that spoke before, stood on the other side of the ship and started to take aim. Krieg rushed under his gun and took hold of the back of the man's shirt collar, before he could fire a shot. Krieg catapulted the man at the woman, making them both fly out the ship.

 _You better hope you didn't kill them._ Inner Krieg watched the pair exit his sight. "They'll can't die until I tell them they can!" Inner Krieg took that as a 'they're fine'.

"Land the ship! We have trouble!" One of the two remaining men knocked on the door to, what Inner Krieg presumed was, the cockpit of ship. Krieg grabbed the man's head and rammed his face into the door, making sure to let go of his face before it connected. The man's mask shattered into pieces as he forcefully bounced off the door and slammed against the floor. Krieg stood over the man who rolled around slightly before completely stopping.

Krieg was about to run through the cockpit door and start shouting about poop trains, when he felt the ship start its descent almost immediately towards a clearing that Inner Krieg noticed from the corner of his eye.

Krieg heard a little whimper from the side opposite of the cockpit door. His attention shifted from the door to the whimper that came from man that held a pistol pointed at him. The man started to tremble uncontrollably when he saw Krieg look at him. Krieg took several steps forward and the man tripped over himself as he tried to retreat. The man crawled back until he met the wall and was trapped. He raised his pistol at Krieg, who wasn't even fazed by the weapon and only kept walking at him. The man fired the contents of the pistol into Krieg.

 _Don't just stand there and take the bullets._ Inner Krieg said as the man unload the bullets into him. The man fired twelve rounds at Krieg before all that came out was the sound of a gun unable to find a bullet in its magazine. All the shots were blocked by Krieg's shield, which had reached about 89%. _He ran out of ammo._ Inner Krieg also noted how much of the shield that was left, but didn't think about it much.

The man looked at Krieg in disbelief as he had been shot and barely flinched. Krieg took a few more steps and was towering over the man.

"H-how are y-you still stand-standing?" The man looked like he was about to cry and his voice was wobbling.

Krieg bent forward and whisper/yelled to the man, " **I am your nightmare, you better start sleeping** **!** " The man froze and fainted.

 _Did you really have to say that?_ Krieg leaned upward and looked out the ship. The ship was closing into the ground at a rapid speed. "He asked a question." Krieg answered as the ship landed and the engine cut off.

The cockpit door swung open and a man walked through. The man was a little shorter than Krieg, wore a mask that had parallels to the ones of the other masked people, dark brown hair, dark brown wolf ears on the top of his head, an outfit like the masked people, and held a broad sword that had different colored lines going from the hilt to the top of the blade.

The mask was gray, but it also had big differences compared to the other masks. It covered the whole face, had two round holes for the eyes that were surrounded by red paint that drooped down at points to the mouth area, making them look like fangs that went from cheek to cheek.

 _ **[Bad Wolf**_

 _ **-And his Sword of Colors.]**_

Those words appeared in front of the man before disappearing. Inner Krieg was going to have to look at Claptrap's naming system at one point, but not now.

"I'm going to blow your house down!" Krieg yelled at 'Bad Wolf' and gripped his buzz axe tighter.

"Very funny," Bad Wolf said as he slapped the hand guard of his broad sword. The sword's blade was consumed with a green smoke. Once the smoke subsided, the blade let out the sounds of rushing air and a faint green surrounded it. He gripped his sword and smiled at Krieg, "I always wanted to make a human steak." He ran at Krieg and swung at him from the side.

Krieg sidestepped just out of the range of the swing, but his shield still took damage. _How?_ Inner Krieg was dumbfounded, no sword should be able to do that. "Hacks!" Krieg shouted as he pointed at Bad Wolf, seeing that the attack clearly missed him. Krieg's shield took about 8% of damage.

"Are you an idiot? Do you not know what happened" Bad Wolf said as he stepped out of the ship on the side Krieg stood on. Bad Wolf, seeing that he got no answer from Krieg, continued, "You must be a retard, it's Dust." He took out a crystal like the ones Krieg has, but this one was green instead of red. "The thing that's used to power almost everything."

 _So the crystals are called Dust and is a form of power on this planet. Hmm... Almost like Eridium. That's interesting._ Inner Krieg thought while Krieg said, "That's not dust, you can't snort it!"

Bad Wolf face-palmed at Krieg's response, but then started to let out a little laugh. "Haha. Why am I telling you this, you're about to die anyway." Bad Wolf put his green crystal away and attacked Krieg with an overhead attack. Krieg blocked it with buzz axe, but his shield was taking a steady amount of damage from the rushing air that surrounded Bad Wolf's sword. "My sword isn't hurting you, so you must have an Aura. But why don't you know what Dust is?" Bad Wolf began to question Krieg intelligence.

 _He's clearing talking about our shield, but why did he call it an 'Aura'? That must be what they call shields here or maybe it's like those crystals and it's special only to this planet._ Inner Krieg would have to think about it later, for he saw that his/Krieg's shield had hit 62% and was decreasing.

"Shut up!" Krieg roared at either Bad Wolf or his inside voice or maybe both. Krieg delivered a kick to Bad Wolf's stomach and backed away a few feet. Krieg's kick was blocked by a what looked like a gray see-through shield, though Bad Wolf still took several steps back from the force of the kick.

"You aren't the only one with an Aura, I also have one," he said as he stood upright and the gray shield disappeared. "That kick was pretty strong, though it wasn't strong enough." He slapped the hand guard of his sword again, but this time yellow smoke consumed the blade instead of green. The smoke was blown away by a large gust of wind. The popping sound of electricity and a soft yellow radiated from the blade.

 _Now it's shock? How did it change elements?_ Both Kriegs looked confused at the shock sword.

"Are you surprised again? That's very 'shocking' to me." Bad Wolf punned as he saw the confused look on Krieg.

Krieg ran at Bad Wolf and struck towards his throat. _Don't just attack him._ Inner Krieg tried to warning Insane Krieg, but was too late. Bad Wolf dodged the attack and he quickly regained his footing. He aimed for Krieg's head, but his sword hit Krieg's shield. His shield was depleted, thanks to the shock damage, and made a small explosion appear from Krieg. Krieg was hunched over and looking at the ground. _He's faster than I thought he would be._ _He's not like a normal enemy, he can dodge pretty fast. We_ _can't attack randomly, we_ _have to_ _think about our attacks properly._ Inner Krieg started to think of a way to end the skirmish.

Bad Wolf stood behind Krieg and sighed loudly, "Come on, let's stop this dancing and finish this up." Krieg started to raise up. "Wow, you're still up and kicking, let me end that for you." Bad Wolf gripped the handle of his broad sword.

"You asked for it... I can't hold him back any longer...!" Inner Krieg's voice was whispered just loud enough for Bad Wolf to hear it and Krieg turned around slowly to face him, while his head stayed looking at the ground. Krieg's head suddenly shot up and stared into Bad Wolf's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Bad Wolf asked as Krieg took a step towards him while keeping eye contact. "I'm going to cook you until you're only ash." Bad Wolf said as he wondered what Krieg's plan was or if he even had one. He smacked the hand guard of his sword and once more the blade was engulfed in a different color, this time red. The crackling of a fire and a dim red appeared from the blade.

 _Fire. Perfect._ Inner Krieg guessed that the element fire was going to appear on Bad Wolf's 'Sword of Colors' and it looked like he was right.

Krieg darted at Bad Dog with his buzz axe in hand. "I know what I have become..." Krieg's eyes flashed with insanity like a light bulb in the darkness. "I am the inside of this world..." Krieg slashed at Bad Wolf and missed. "I taste the gore, and I smell the crying..." Before Bad Wolf could counter, Krieg brought his buzz axe back and it passed near Bad Wolf's head.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bad Wolf screamed, lifting his sword upward, cutting Krieg's chest and lighting him on fire. Krieg's whole body was set on fire and began burning, but his eyes looked like they were burning even brighter than the flame with excitement. Bad Wolf smiled for a moment before he became scared, he noticed Krieg's eyes were glowing with joy instead of pain. "What the-!" Bad Wolf started before Krieg interrupted him.

"AND I WANT MORE!" Krieg swung at Bad Wolf, but only got his vest. Krieg began to throw a volley of attacks at Bad Wolf, who was barely keeping out of the attack range of Krieg's buzz axe.

 _What would be a fitting saying right now, oh I know. Like Zero has said before, 'You just set off my trap card'._ Inner Krieg wasn't going to let the man die, he was going to step in before that happened. But this was his plan, scare the man and attack him while his weak. Inner Krieg is for sure he has used this tactic before he went insane. _I n_ _ever really liked it, but sometimes you have to play dirty._

Bad Wolf was breathing heavily and became slower. "I want to bathe in your flesh, I want to savor your fear." Krieg said as his buzz axe rammed Bad Wolf's side. _Wait!_ Inner Krieg was too late to stop Krieg.

Bad Wolf's aura took the blow and he was thrown to the ground. His broad sword fell just out of reach of him and its blade was snuffed out.

 _He_ _better n_ _o_ _t_ _be_ _d_ _ead_ _._ Krieg watched Bad Wolf let out several pain-filled breaths. _He's not bleeding or on fire and he's still b_ _reath_ _ing._ _You better hope he stays that way._

"Holy Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Bad Wolf squirmed in pain from the force of Krieg's attack on his gut and felt his aura plummet in a faction of seconds. Bad Wolf rolled onto his back and looked up at Krieg, who's only visible eye was empty of all mercy. The fire on Krieg's body extinguished itself, before he stood over Bad Wolf and crouched down. "Wait, don't kill me. Don't, don-." Bad Wolf pleaded, but was quickly muffled by Krieg.

"I wanna live inside a castle built of your agony, AND I WANT TO CRUMBLE IT WITH AN AXE TO YOUR CAROTID ARTERY!" Krieg put his hand around Bad Wolf's mask and ripped the mask off. Krieg raised as he examined the mask and looked pleased. "You shall be called 'GRIMM DARKNESS'." Krieg put 'his' new mask into his inventory. _I'm not even going to question why you took his mask._ "I wanted it." Krieg turned around away from Bad Wolf.

Krieg was about to walk away, when he felt his ankle was stabbed by a thin point. He looked down and found a hand holding a syringe full of what looked to be a multicolored powder. He followed the hand back to Bad Wolf, who's uncovered face looked average to say the least. "Don't turn your back on an enemy, bitch!" Bad Wolf coughed as he pushed on the top on the syringe and injected Krieg with the powder.

Krieg was super disappointed and expected a bit more than just a syringe. Inner Krieg sighed. _You could have prevented this,_ _j_ _ust kick him or something._ Krieg pulled his foot back and got ready to kick Bad Wolf's face, but he quickly lost his balance. Krieg's vision became blurred and blended together. _He poisoned us? Even normal bandits never went as low as poisoning someone._ "The colors are coming together and are striking their revenge on my eyes." Krieg tried to take a step forward, but stumbled backward onto the ground.

Bad Wolf stood up and walked over to his sword, pulling it off the ground. "I hope you had a fun time, because I'm going to kill you." He said as he walked around Krieg to face him and lift his sword up. "Good night." He smirked and got ready to cleave Krieg's head off.

 _So, this is how we die. I thought we would die from being killed by an ally or at least after killing Handsome Jack by shoving our axe through his mask. It was fun while it lasted._ Inner Krieg was ready to meet his fate, when several familiar and vivid images of a woman crossed both of the Kriegs' minds. The images left as fast as they came, but Krieg knew he couldn't die here. _On your feet, she might still be out there._ Krieg launched himself off upward at Bad Wolf.

Bad Wolf didn't expect Krieg to get up at all, let alone that fast. He couldn't swing his sword in time and was tackled to the ground, making him lose the grip of the sword.

 _He tried to kill us, we can kill this bastard._ Krieg grabbed Bad Wolf's throat and jerked his head back and forth against the ground.  "If we're going to die from poison, you're coming with us!" Krieg said as his view and grip lessened. "Nobody kills me, but ME!" Krieg Shouted as he threw a couple punches at Bad Wolf's face, until he felt satisfied and his hand was covered in blood.

Bad Wolf's face was was covered in bruises and bleeding, but he wasn't dead. His aura was gone and he was choked of any consciousness.

Krieg stood up, took five steps, and fainted. he couldn't see anything and he was losing all feeling in his limbs. He accepted death, but it never come.

-Time-

When Krieg came around, he found himself on a clean bed in a white room. The room had a door, cabinets with what looked like bottles, and a window with the blinders closed. _This must be a hospital. So, that means that w_ _e're not dead? That's the first good thing to happen to us after coming to this world._ Inner Krieg looked around the room and took in his surroundings.

* * *

 _AN: This started out at about 2500~3000 words, but I felt it needed certain things added and now it's 3700+ without the author notes.  
_

 _And yes, the naming system is going to stay, but it's not going to appear for every single character, just 'Badasses' and Krieg's adversaries in fights will have it._

 _I didn't want Krieg to crush Bad Wolf, but also I didn't want Krieg to be crushed. Plus, I'm not sure if I did the shield justice, it's suppose to be a random shield he just looted off a bandit.  
_

 _Do you think I made Krieg too strong/weak?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello and sorry. I had like 90% of this typed up two weeks ago, but life decided that I should stop. Half the blame goes to a little writer's block and the other half goes to me suddenly having a lot of work to do, plus me trying to get the personalities correct and me being unsure if I did the chapter the way I wanted it to be, this will happen a lot._

 _I planned on posting a chapter every two weeks, but I think every three to four weeks is the range I can do. I hope._

 _I need to say somethings:_

Chapter 2: SpecialMonitor22 _, thanks for pointing something out and sorry for I forgot to say this, but Fire Dust and fire in general still hurts Krieg._ _The idea of Fire Dust not hurting him never crossed my mind, but I want everything in the story to have a reason to be there and it kinda seems like a cheat if Krieg doesn't get hurt by fire._ _If it didn't hurt him, then Inner Krieg would have said something like, 'Why isn't this hurting us?' or 'How is our flesh not burning?' and as well Krieg would have acted like there was something wrong. I'm not going to redo the earlier chapters to add that though.  
_

1st Guest _, 'Release the Beast' is on the Mania skill tree and Krieg would probably be tested on with no second thoughts for being able to grow larger at will. Krieg being on fire is probably easier to 'accept' in the world of RWBY since, well, Yang kinda does it already, expect fire doesn't seem to harm her or she doesn't show it._

Danget the Critic _, Krieg's shield was still down from him being on fire and it's a crappy shield._

 _Krieg dodged the first attack because he/Inner Krieg was curious about the sword and was going to return the attack. And I meant that he barely dodged it, 'sidestepped' probably wasn't the best word to use._

 _I have no Beta Reader and I don't know how well I'm doing on this story. So, no matter what I say, the comments and reviews **do** help, so don't stop them.  
_

 _All or most questions will be answered in the chapters to come, mostly in chapter 4.  
_

 _Also I'm going to add another element that's not canon for Borderlands 2, you'll know what it is when you see it._ _It may turn a few people away from the story, but I hope it doesn't bother a lot of people._

 _I think this author's note has lasted too long, so without ado, the story._

* * *

The room was a normal hospital room, no matter how much Krieg looked around. Krieg stopped looking around the room, when a sound he knows so well was heard, a level up. "I heard a ding!" _Really, a level up?_ _That's good._ Inner Krieg said as he opened up the skills window.

The three skill trees floated in front of Inner Krieg's view: Bloodlust, Mania, and Hellborn. But there was another skill tree to the right of Hellborn. This extra skill tree was named 'Darkness' and looked like one skill wide and six skills deep. The first skill on the new skill tree was called 'Tooth-Deep' and had the picture of tooth on the end of pliers with its roots still attached. The other five skills was clouded up by a black smoke and couldn't be seen.

The skill's description read:

[0/1. +5% to melee damage. Increased to +10% if out-numbered or if in-combat with an enemy who is feeling fear, further increased to +20% if both.]

 _When was this here?_ Inner Krieg read over the skill and chose it. A dark feeling was felt throughout Krieg's body. "This is a **spine tinglier!** " Krieg said as his whole body twitched. _This skill's going to come back to bite us, isn't it?_

 _What should we do now?_ Inner Krieg thought out loud inside of Krieg's head. "Who's ready to flay some scalps?!" Krieg hollered as he tore the bed sheet off of himself. He made a quick look over his body. He was still wearing his orange pants and blue boots. His leather arm strips weren't damaged. The scars and burns that covered his chest arms were still there. He touched his face to find that he still wore his psycho mask. His hand lowered to his neck to make sure his necklace was still there. The metal that wrapped around his forearm and shin were still intact. The bandages on his right arm were new and clean of blood. But a couple of things were missing from Krieg, "Where's my arm cutter?" Krieg cried out as he looked around and didn't find his buzz axe. _Great, we're somewhere that we don't know and we don't have a weapon._ Inner Krieg checked their inventory and saw that all the things they had on them were gone, except for the Eridium bars and their money.

 _We should try to find our equipment. But w_ _here should we go?_ Inner Krieg started to ponder where to look for the missing stuff in this new world. Krieg was about to jump out of the bed and most likely run down the halls of the hospital in search of his buzz axe, when the door creaked open.

A woman in her middle-ages with blonde hair, glasses, long sleeve suit, a skirt, and a tattered cape with the inside of it purple and the outside black stood in the doorway. "Are you Krieg Inferno?" She asked as she pushed up her glasses.

 _ **[Glynda Goodwitch**_

 _ **-A Teacher and A Huntress]**_

The words appeared and disappeared like it had done before. _A Huntress? So she hunts? That seems like one of the most normal things in this world, since there are_ _part-_ _animal people and_ _dark_ _monsters._ Krieg got out of bed and started to talk nonsense, "It's the witch. Are we off to see the wizard? We must find a brainless scarecrow, a heartless tin man, and a cowardice lion. Shall we follow the yellow brick road?" _I'm not even surprised_ _by your stupidity_ _anymore._

'Glynda' gave Krieg an irritated look and rolled her eyes. She pulled out a small bar of black metal from her pocket and pulled on both sides until it was smaller then the size of an ECHO device, a thin sheet of glass connected the two pieces of black metal and she began to press on boxes that appeared on the glass. Krieg saw his psycho-masked face displayed on it. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm Glynda Goodwitch, please follow me."

 _How advance is technology on Remnant? It's looks to be_ _ahead_ _compared to Pandora's,_ _but t_ _here's_ _probably_ _more to see._ Inner Krieg started to watch out for things that looked like technology he would recognize. "Where's my arm cutter?" Krieg questioned.

Glynda gave him a puzzled look.

Krieg moved his arm around like if was attacking with his buzz axe. "My meat shank."

"Do you mean your weapon?" She asked slowly and confused.

"Yes, yes, yes." Krieg answered in rapid succession.

She looked unsure at Krieg. "OK, um. Your weapon, as well as your other equipment, are at Beacon Academy. If you want them back, you'll have to follow me." She said and walked away, not waiting for an response.

 _'Beacon Academy'? That doesn't sound bad, but maybe it's a trap. Since we have no idea where we are, we'll have to take a chance and follow her._ "She's not the conductor of the poop train, I am." Krieg grumbled under his breath as he followed Glynda.

They both started down the hall of the hospital. Doors lined the walls and the color that everything was paint was white, if not for the stray potted plant or painting. After walking a short distance, they got to the lobby of the hospital. There were sliding doors that lead to the outside, two dozen different-colored chairs with people sitting in some of them, and a large desk that had several people behind computer screens. Glynda stepped up to one of the people typing on a keyboard.

Inner Krieg wanted to see at least a little bit of the computer, but couldn't because Krieg was suddenly staring intently at the door. "I need the smell of burning people. I need the smell of burning people. I need the smell of burning people." Krieg whispered over and over again. _Stop that_ _, you're creeping out the people around us._ Two people walked by Krieg and quickly sped up as they went past him.

Glynda cleared her throat to get the person who sat at the computer to notice her and began talking, "I'm taking Krieg Inferno with me to Beacon Academy."

"I'll need to see your scroll for authorization." A female voice replied to Glynda.

 _'Scroll'?_ Inner Krieg repeated as Krieg finally turned to Glynda. He saw her collapse the device that had displayed a picture of his face before, back into a small, black bar and placed the bottom of it in a slot. _Do they call that device a 'scroll'? OK. We should try to get one of our own._ Krieg turned to someone who had their scroll in their hands. He let out a low growl as he stared at the person. _What are you doing?_

"And are you sure you want to take him with you?" The woman behind the desk hesitantly asked and looked at Krieg.

Glynda sighed, "Ozpin wants to see him."

"Oh, really. How has he been? Is he still doing that thing where he throws kids into the forest?"

"He's OK and yes, he still does that." Glynda looked back to make sure that Krieg didn't do anything.

 _Wait. What was that about kids being thrown into a forest?_ Inner Krieg didn't linger on that thought for long and Krieg was still watching the person who had their scroll out.

"Done, you can take your scroll back. And please be careful, he's-."

"Insane." Glynda finished the sentence and turned back to the women at the desk.

"I was about to say 'special'." Glynda grabbed her scroll from the slot. "See you later."

"Bye." Glynda did a little wave and walked over to Krieg. "We are leaving for Beacon." She told Krieg as she went towards the sliding doors.

 _Lets go._ Krieg left the hospital through the doors and saw the city. _This is more advanced than Pandora._

The city was enormously different from Pandora's cities. This buildings were clean, tall, and completely built without any parts destroyed. The windows and doors weren't missing or covered by large sheets of metal. There were civilian cars that weren't large, had no damage done to them, and were driving down the street. People weren't carrying weapons and were dressed in normal clothing. The roads were paved and looked like they were taken care of. There were lamp posts and benches that looked like a see-through light-blue, but some people were leaning and sitting on them, so they had to be solid.

 _This is awesome. They have to be advanced in technology and culture, the closest thing Pandora had to this place was Opportunity. But Opportunity was being made by Handsome Jack and it was destroyed by us, as well as this looks even better._ Inner Krieg was amazed by the look of the city, but was interrupted by Krieg's shouting, "The fire king would love to see these towers become ashes!" _You idiot._ Inner Krieg mentally face-palmed.

Everyone on the block and some heard Krieg and began to watch him. Everyone looked at him, watching his every move to make sure he didn't do anything.

"Please don't do that again." Glynda ordered as she gave Krieg a stern stare for a couple of moments before walking down the street. Krieg continued to follow her.

"You're not my inside voice, you can't control me." Krieg mumbled under his breath as kids in the area were being ushered away.

Krieg stuck out like a sore thumb and could be seen a mile away. He was taller than all of the people who walked by and was wearing a psycho mask. Plus, having no shirt on didn't hide the countless scars across his body.

Glynda and Krieg walked with no words being said and the occasional look back towards Krieg.

Krieg walked until he got to what looked like an airport, expect there were a lot of the strange buzzards and other weird-looking aircrafts, Inner Krieg didn't know how to describe them. They went towards one of the weird aircrafts that looked like a ship with two large thrusters on each side and wing-like objects on both sides. The head of the ship reminded Krieg of a Goliath's helmet. There was a ramp that went up to a door on the side of it. Glynda and Krieg both entered the ship.

"I'll make the sky bleed!" Krieg shouted he got in, making all the passengers uncomfortable.

The inside of the ship was roomy and had four big, semi-circle windows on both walls. There were about eighteen people already on, they all looked like Gaige's age. Though none of them were her, had a robot arm, or had a giant, floating robot. They all wore similar school outfits, the guys wore black with gold trim suits, while the girls wore red plaid skirts and brown jackets with gold trim as well. Also most of them had different-looking weapons from each other, Krieg could see the weapons because they pulled out their weapons when him shouted.

"Why are you bringing him to Beacon?" Someone asked.

Krieg turned to see the owner of the voice. Coco stood there with Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi behind her. They were dressed like when he first met them.

"Ozpin wants to see him, so I'm bringing him to Beacon. And I have to ask, where and how did you find him." Glynda answered.

"Um, he appeared out of nowhere, combusted into flames, and took on a crowd of Grimm. Then we were bringing him to our camp, when we got attacked by a squad of White Fang members in a Bullhead. He defeated them and barely won against their leader, who he almost killed." Coco counted off almost all the events of Krieg's first day on Remnant, leaving out how he got to Remnant because of her lack of knowledge.

"We're lifting off soon," a male voice came from a speaker in the corner.

Inner Krieg was already thinking about something and didn't hear the announcement. _'Grimm'? Qrow said that same word, she said we fought a crowd of them so that's most likely the dark creatures. 'Bullhead'? Is that what they call the strange-looking Buzzards? And 'White Fang'? Are they the people with the animal parts? If so, does that mean Velvet is one of them?_ Inner Krieg wondered and Krieg glared at Velvet. _No, if she was she would already be-._ " **Rabbit Stew.** " Krieg quietly finished Inner Krieg's thought. _I was thinking she would already be elsewhere._

Velvet heard Krieg, felt the glare, and paled.

"Hm, that seems weird. Velvet-." Glynda said all of a sudden, making Velvet jump.

"Yes!" Velvet cried out.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, but did you take some pictures of Mr. Inferno during either of his fights?"

"Y-yeah." Velvet pulled out a camera from her box and gave it to Glynda.

Glynda shifted through the pictures. "Did he say anything out of the ordinary?" She said as she crossed multiple images of Krieg being on fire.

Velvet finally calmed down. "He did say some words I've never heard."

"And they were?"

"Eridium, Hyperion, and Pandora. Plus a person by the name of 'Handsome Jack'." Velvet counted the words with her fingers. "Do you know what they mean?"

Glynda sighed, "No, but thank you Velvet." She gave the camera back to Velvet.

The ship lifted upward and started to fly. There was little movement or shakiness from the lift off. The engine could barely be heard and the flying was smooth.

 _Wow. Pandora has nothing like this, what makes this planet so special?_ Inner Krieg wondered as Krieg stared out a window. The ground was seen below through the glass. As the ship picked up speed and height, it flew over streets of people. "Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now," Krieg repeated this line at different pitches and volume.

-Time-

After sometime, the ship slowed to a halt. "We have arrived at Beacon Academy," a male voice came from the loud speaker once more.

 _Lets see what 'Beacon Academy' is._

The doors of the ship opened up and everyone flooded out of the ship, team CVFY walked by Krieg as he freeze when he saw what reminded Inner Krieg of a castle. The building had arches and two large doors. There stood a tower behind it that was jetting out of the ground. A stone brick walkway lined with lamp posts went into the distance, around a statue, and continued to the large doors.

 _This is an Academy? This planet just keeps looking different from Pandora._ Inner Krieg felt like he was looking at something more than just a normal school and was about to be dragged into something even bigger then that.

"Hey, team CVFY's back," a random guy said as a crowd formed around team CVFY. The crowd and them were already about halfway to the large doors.

Krieg started to walk to the crowd. _Don't do anything stupid._ Inner Krieg warned his insane counter-part.

"Velvet. Are you okay?" A female asked from within the crowd.

"I'm fine, I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Velvet responded.

"Your mission was suppose to end a week ago. What happened?" A different female asked.

As Krieg walked closer to the center of the crowd, people noticed him and shifted out of his way.

"There were so many," Velvet paused before she continued. "and we found someone Ozpin wants to see."

"Who did you find?" Once again, a different voice.

Krieg stopped and stood behind Velvet. " **Meeee.** " Krieg held it out, making the whole crowd jump back. Velvet stepped away from him.

There stood four girls in a line with their outfits a different color scheme from each other: red, white, yellow, and black. A girl with a black and red dress, boots, and a red cape. Her hair was carmine and short. Next to her was a young lady who gave off a 'princess' vibe. She wore a white dress and high heels. Her hair was white and in a ponytail. She also had a scar across her left eye. The third one had a brown jacket, leather boots, an orange scarf, and black shorts. She had long, blonde hair that went down her back. The last girl wore monochrome top and shorts. She had long, black hair and a bow on her head, which Krieg eyed for a second.

 _ **[Team RWBY**_

 _ **-Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang]**_

The words appeared then disappeared. _Team RWBY? If I had to guess, Ruby is probably the re-._ Krieg interjected Inner Krieg's line of thought. "Red Hood! Watch out for the wolves on your way to grandma's house!" Krieg said to 'Ruby'.

"What?" Ruby exclaimed.

Krieg looked toward 'Weiss'. "Snow White!" He shouted then started to look around as if in search of something or someone. Not finding whatever he was looking for, he continued, "Where are the seven short people!"

"What are you talking about?" Weiss said perplexed.

He shifted his view to 'Yang' and pointed at her. "Goldilocks! Don't eat the porridge!" He warned.

Before Yang could respond, he turned to 'Blake', and threw his left arm out. "Belle! There lives a man with the image of a beast!" Krieg began to bring his hand to his chest. "But a heart of gold!"

 _What was that? I said not to do something stupid._ Inner Krieg told his insane half. Krieg dropped his hand to his side.

Glynda came over to Krieg with a very disappointed look on her face and glared at him. "Sir. You still need to follow me." She scolded Krieg as everyone slowly walked away from them.

Krieg loosely walked with Glynda, away from team RWBY, and towards the large doors.

"He seems-." Ruby started as she watched Krieg leave.

"Stupid." Weiss said.

"Unique." Blake commented.

"Psycho." Yang added.

Inner Krieg barely heard the conversation as Krieg walked toward a statue of two figures dressed in robes. They stood on a rock that hung-over what was a dark wolf that looked like the dark wolves he fought earlier.

-Time-

Krieg kept with Glynda and got into an elevator in the tower he saw when he got off the ship. She pushed the top button and the elevator began to move. _If we have to leave this place, I hope we don't have to kill anyone._ Inner Krieg's words bounced off the walls of the Insane Krieg's skull.

* * *

 _A/N: The next chapter I may try to do a little jumping around of the point of view from different characters, so lets see how well that goes and if I feel like I couldn't do it right, I won't do it._

 _I don't want Krieg to be an over-powered 'Badass', I think it'll make a good story to have Krieg grow stronger while struggling a little. Krieg is strong in terms of strength, but not that strong when it comes to tactics, strategy, t_ _alking_ _, or anything that has to do with thinking_ _, Inner Krieg does that and_ _Krieg doesn't listen to him often._

 _Grimm that are set on killing and don't have much tactics besides number and strength, Krieg's good at killing. Bandits who only shoot, punch, and rarely dodge, he's good at killing. People who can dodge, move fast, and use tactics, he's not the best at killing mainly if they do it a lot. And that's where Krieg will struggle in Remnant and in this story.  
_

 _What do you think of the Darkness skill tree I added? It's going to stay either way, I plan for it to have more of a purpose then just making Krieg stronger, but future skills on it_ _may change_ _if you say something.  
_


End file.
